The Familiar
by you'vegotthis
Summary: 'M' rated Feng Shui.


"Two hour lunch and you do all my CRO-30 reports for a month."

"Ha," she said flatly, "who do you think I am? Castle? Two hour lunch."

"Na-uh, it's worth way more to me to watch you struggle with it." He glared at her.

"Fine, I'm asking Ryan, and I'm telling Lanie." She turned to walk away, a little miffed he was being so stubborn.

He moved to catch up with her, put his hand on her arm. "Okay, I'll do it. Favor to be named later?"

"I don't know Espo, you're high maintenance. Not sure I can afford your favors."

"Okay, _reasonable_ favor to be named later?"

She rolled her eyes at him, twisted her torso in mock struggle with the idea, "shut up and help me."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

They'd been out on an investigation, running from lead to lead for days. Interviews, in and out of the box, research in the video room, hours in the conference room combing through files. She hadn't sat at her desk all week. As a consequence, he hadn't sat there either. Instead it became a short-term storage for his coat, her reports, and a few old coffee cups.

On Thursday, he came in a little late. Didn't really have an excuse except that they had left Wednesday night digging through phone records and he wasn't that tenacious. Or that mature. He draped his coat over his chair and headed for where he could see the team gathered around the white board. If it hadn't been practically a daily move over the last four years, he might not have noticed, but he thought his coat was falling, he had the sudden realization his chair was a different height. _His chair._

All three detectives noticed his frozen movement.

"Where's my chair?" They moved to investigate Castle's confusion.

All four stared at the new chair. It definitely wasn't the same.

"New office furniture came, they must have switched it out."

"But it's my chair. The chair that solved a thousand cases." She rolled her eyes. Espo and Ryan exchanged glances.

He launched himself forward, singling her out with his eyes. "That chair that brought us together as a crime fighting duo. That's our history. The world isn't safe without that chair."

She watched his tirade in amusement. The look she gave him when he said something sweet crossed her face.

"That chair is full of good ju-ju." The boys were now openly laughing at Castle's passion.

"Yo dude, you and the chair need a moment?"

"THIS ISN'T THE CHAIR." He punctuated his desperate need for everyone else to agree with his sentiment.

"Castle, calm down, it's just a chair, you can solve cases from this one just as well as the old one." She said reasonably.

"Come on dude, here, sit in the chair." Ryan coaxed.

Castle shot him a death stare.

"Come on Castle, don't be such a girl, sit in the chair." She chastised.

He sat reluctantly, only because she asked. "Not the same," he pouted.

Esposito had his arms crossed, set face, "Wow, dude, I can't watch this anymore." He walked away.

Ryan shook his head at Castle and followed.

"Castle," she leaned her hand on the corner of her desk, hovered inches from his face, "Castle, please keep in mind it is only a chair. The rest of us are still here." She lowered her voice, "I'm still here. Let it go?"

He gave her his puppy dog eyes, "I guess."

She ruffled his hair, "good boy, now come help us and I'll find you a treat later."

His eyes brightened. "Will you play ball with me?" He teased.

"Work first."

He smirked noticing that she hadn't said 'no.'

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Kate had said she'd call him later when they'd separated at the precinct. He might still be able to convince her to come over if she would answer his texts. Alexis was gone, his mother was out with her theatre friends and he was feeling a little lonely as he unlocked the door to the loft.

He saw her shoes first.

The ridiculously high-heeled black boots she had worn to work that day. They were lying on the floor just inside the entry-way.

"Kate?"

Was that a bra hanging on the door to his office?

"Huh-huh-huh," he laughed his deepest, knowing laugh, playful Kate was here. In his apartment. Apparently bra-less.

Her back was to him, her long hair hanging down her shoulders, she was seated, her bare feet propped up on the corner of his desk. Her long legs naked . . .along with the rest of her. When she turned to look over her shoulder at him, it stopped his heart. She was a vision. A goddess. A siren. And she had him totally enchanted.

"Come on and sit down big boy."

He stepped around her pants and shirt laying on the floor. Could barely contain himself from touching her as he stepped around her position to sit in the chair behind his desk. He was mesmerized, could not wait for whatever she had planned, hadn't noticed the rest of her gift.

"How was your day dear?" She sing-songed in a most-un-Beckett-like voice.

Really? Was he supposed to just sit across from a naked Kate Beckett and chat? What kind of sexual harassment was this?

"Um. It's better now that I'm home?" He leaned back in his chair, head resting as he observed her.

"Hmm. Poor man, slaving away all day, tedious work, all that tension, no release."

"Anything you could do to help that Kate?"

"You don't seem to have noticed."

"Believe me Kate, I notice everything." He made a point of letting her see his gaze move up and down her body.

"Meticulous that way, are you?"

"Um hmm."

"Not at all distractable?"

He was leaning in toward her, put his hand on her ankle, felt her shiver.

He shook his head, "not when it comes to you."

"You gonna remember this moment?" He was beginning to lose patience. He really wanted to touch her but he wanted to see where this was going.

"Yeah. You gonna make it more memorable?"

"Me? Sitting in a chair, next to your desk. Naked." She teased out that last word. "That's not memorable enough?"

He swallowed, hard.

"Every time you sit there, at that desk, working hard on your writing, I want you to think of this moment." She swung her feet to the floor. Stood up.

God, he was never going to tire of the sight of her. His Kate standing in front of him. Her eyes smoldering for him. For him!

She lowered herself into his lap, put an arm around his neck. Her free hand came up to cup his cheek as she kissed his lips, soft and pliable. He opened so willingly to her. Whatever she wanted, whenever, however, he was addicted.

His hands moved over his favorite parts of her, enjoying the opportunity.

"As much as I am enjoying this display, and I *am* enjoying this display Detective, I think we need to move to a different venue."

"Now you know how I feel." She said, moving to kiss his neck.

"How's that?" Maybe she was making sense, if all his blood wasn't pooling away from his brain.

"I always want to move to a different venue too. I have for years." He really was confused by her words, tried to focus his concentration. Oh, her breast was so close.

"You sit in a chair by my desk everyday Rick. I'm constantly distracted by you."

What was she saying? Was she mad at him?

"Distracted by the things I want to do to you. That I want *you* to do to me."

She put her fingers on his chin, turned his head.

And then he saw it.

His chair.

Kate Beckett had been sitting naked in his favorite brown chair from the precinct, which was now in his home-office.

He was going to have to look into renting office space, he was never going to be able to focus in this room again.

A/N: I _KNOW_, another 'M' rated silly fic. Stop leaving reviews so I will no longer be rewarded for my bad behavior.


End file.
